


More Than Friends

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sheriff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah wants with Gustavo but he may have other plans</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

So this Gustavo guy is like a sex god I'm not even exaggerating, I've been stalking him on social media for about four months and I kinda know him more now , I'm planning on telling my feelings for him but I'm scare of how's gonna react 

"Noah this is the day" Audrey told me right when she saw me, I love her

"I'm trying to not freak out Audrey, don't make it hard for me "

"He's the one making you 'hard' " she said laughing 

"Shut up, I think I have a boner now " I said I swear I'm about to faint 

"You have nothing, look he's over there...alone as always" 

"Okay, I'm ready"

"Go Tiger " 

 

"Uh ... Hi" I said awkwardly 

Gustavo looked up at me " hi" he says and then he ignore me, how cute

"Ah how have you been?"

"Good" he said and then I didn't know what else to say 

"You?" He asked me 

"Me? Oh well I'm still a fan of video games, I'm figuring out this whole thing you know ah I kind of like you but I'm not so sure if I can tell you this because you know I don't know if you're gay or even bi and... oh my god I just told you" I didn't look at him , I was so embarrassed 

"So... you're into me?"

"Yeah" I said looking at the floor

"Interesting, I have to be honest with you Noah " and here is when he breaks my heart 

"I'm not looking for a ... boyfriend or else you know, but you're sexy and this whole 'nerd twink' really turns me on" 

"Oh I , ah I don't- I don't know what to say" I feel like my head is going to fall 

"We can be friends... but not just friends" 

"I'm lost" 

"Friends with benefits, tonto" 

"Oh... I guess we can be that. Here's my number..." 

"Great, now please let me finish this... project" he said winking at me 

"Oh sure sure , I'll talk to you later " 

I walked faster that I should

"How was it?" An excited Audrey was waiting for me

"He doesn't want to be in a relationship for now" 

"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry but don't worry. I'll find you a right men" 

"No, it's okay he... propose me to be friends with him"

"Okay? But why are you smiling like a fool?"

"Friends with benefits" 

"You told him to fuck off and then spit at him right?"

"What? Why?"

"He practically told you that you're not worthy as a boyfriend but as a cum dump you're perfect"

"Hey! You're talking about me"

"I'm sorry Noah, but that's the truth"

She got me thinking about this term , Gustavo may seem as a fuck boy but he's sweet I mean I saw on his Facebook page that he helps in a Church and does community service.

I got a notification on my phone, it's Gustavo 

"Hi there" I typed 

" 'sup"

"Nothing, just doing homework"

 

"Come at my house, I'm alone"

 

I can make an excuse to my mom 

"Sure, give me your address"

I went to Gustavo's house, I mean Audrey's house.

"So... nice house" I said 

"Yeah, it's okay I guess" 

"Mhmm you're really good at this" I said avoiding his eyes

"What?" He said

"The painting, you're great"

"Oh thanks, I like to do it, it's like a hobby" he said getting close to me

"I have hobbies too, like the serial killers and video games also.."

"Noah" he interrupt me "I didn't texted you so for this "

"Oh okay, you wanna make out or something?"

"Si, silly" he said putting his hand on my face so I wouldn't move away and kissed me it was okay, kinda rough but I liked it 

"You like it?" He said I can feel his hot breath on my neck

"Yeah, I do" he is so hot, they way he speaks and his abs, absolutely perfection 

"Come here" he said laying on his bed and I sit? on him, weird shit, at least for me, he told me to ride him and I kinda did 

"Kiss me" he told me then 

I started kissing his chest, and that abdomen that I love we were having a good time when someone knocks at his door

"Yeah?" He said putting his hand on my mouth, did he thought that I was going to scream? 

"I'm here, Hijo I bought some Mexican food " it's the sheriff

"Thanks dad, I'm coming" and then he smiled at me , I swear this boy ...

"Should I go ?" I asked

"Yeah, such a cock blocker" he said and I chuckled 

"It's okay... I liked this, I like you" 

"I'll talk to you later Noah" he said and then he sneak me out of his house 

 

*Calling Audrey*

"You're so not going to believe what just happened"

"What was it"

"I was at Gustavo's house, we made out a bit "

"Just that?"

"Well we did something else but I'm not sure what it is" 

"Weird, Noah... you're going to get hurt "

"What? "

"I know you , you love him and he doesn't"

"You're such a downer" 

"End this ' agreement ' before you get hurt" 

"Fuck it, if I had to suffer for this, I'll accept it, being his friend with benefits may be my way to be his future boyfriend, I'm going to hang up now because I gotta start running before the sheriff sees me near his house


	2. MORE THAN THAT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustavo is having a blast with this term that he has with Noah, on the other hand Noah gets jealous of everything.

I regret this, don't get me wrong I love to be with Gustavo but I want more, sometimes I feel like he only talks to me when he want to fuck.

"So what , you're in?" He asked me 

"Yeah, I'll go" 

"Thanks man, I hate being alone at parties"

"C'mon, you always have some girl behind you" I said faking a smile 

"Yeah, I know but I want you to come with me" he looked at me and oh god I'm in love with him, I'm screwed.

"Because a friend can help me if I don't want to be there" he finished his sentence but I choose to ignore that, his smile is like a drug to me 

 

"Ready?" 

"Yeah" I said but I was nervous I already see it. People are going to ask if we are together but his answer will be: we're just having fun. It's always like that 

"Hey Noah!" I heard Audrey say as soon as I enter to that house 

"Audrey? What are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not popular enough for a party!"

"That's not what I meant" 

"Ha! It's okay Noah, did you came with Gustavo?" 

"Yeah, he's... over there I think" 

"So you guys are a couple now"

"Not yet, but I'm working on it"

"Good luck, I already told you Noah"

"Yeah I don't wanna hear it Audrey, today is a fun day" I laughed 

"Well Gustavo is really having fun " she says pointed at him, who was almost kissing a freaking girl

"Hey Gustavo, I thought I lost you" I interrupt them 

"You were talking to Audrey, I didn't want to bother and I think she hates me" 

"Hi" she says , I wanted to ignore her but ugh why can't I be a dick ?

"Hi" I smiled at her 

"So Gustavo , is he your... boyfriend?" 

"Noah? Ha no we're... just friends you know! Just having fun" fuck this world 

"Yeah, just friends" I said trying to sound calm 

"Oh okay, you kinda look like a couple" she said and I think I like her 

"Yeah, you're not the first one to say that" I responded 

"I'm boyfriend material, that's why" he said grabbing a beer 

"Okay I'll leave you two " she left us 

"Dude isn't she hot?" He asked me, he really asked me that 

"Yeah, I guess" 

"You like girls too right?"

"Yeah I do" but right now all I can think about it's you

"So give me an honest answer, will you bang her?"

"I don't know Gustavo" I leave him, I don't have the right to be angry, I'm not his boyfriend to make a scene like that, he probably won't talk to me ever 

"Hey Noah, why are you here alone?" 

"I fucked it up Audrey, I got angry at him" 

"Well it's a good thing, if he actually care about you he will come to you and if he doesn't, then you will be free to find someone who can actually liked you back" 

"I know you're trying to calm me but I can't stop thinking about him, god why am I like this? I'm so stupid "

"Hey Noah, don't do this to yourself. Do you want to leave? I'm not having fun either"

"Yes" I looked at her but then I saw Gustavo behind her 

"Gustavo"

"Can we talk?" He said and Audrey leave us 

"Sure" I didn't know what to say 

"I'm sorry" we both say

"You go first" he said to me 

"Okay, I'm sorry for reacting like that, I still want something more , this is good but I can't stop image us together, as a couple" 

"Say something please" I said after he wouldn't even look at me 

"I- look Noah, I thought I was very clear about this"

"Yeah, I know Gustavo I'm sorry but I can't help it"

"I like you, I really do but I don't want to have a relationship" is happening all over again 

"But I don't want to hurt you, so think about it I just wanna have fun you know? No drama just fun" he said

"Yeah, I know. I'm sorry I think it's the beer that messed with me " I said and he chuckled 

"Yeah it may be" he Kay his hand on my back 

"You wanna go somewhere else?"

"Actually, I'm going with Audrey, is it okay?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll go too , I'm not feeling this party"

 

On the way home, no one say a word. We left Gustavo at his house.

 

"So.. did you tell him?"

"Yeah, I did" 

"What did he say?"

"Still not into it"

"Sorry" 

"It's okay I think I'll get use to it"

"You don't have to, just listen to me for once dude"

"I choose pain"


	3. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wants to find a way to get Gustavo.   
> Audrey is done with him.

“What is it Noah?”

“I'm trying to figure out a way to make Gustavo to be more open with me” 

“I don't know how can I help, you're the one who stalked him”

“And?”

“You should know what things he likes, making him comfortable and shit” 

“You're right! Thank you”

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I don't have much time, sorry” 

“But wait!” 

“What!”

“That guy over there is watching you, seems weird” 

“Who?”

“He has… I don't know but he was watching you “

“I don't have time for this Audrey” 

“Fucker!” she said when he was already running 

 

 

Okay so Noah knows a few things about him, he likes to do community service, he likes drawings he likes bikes too, he has so much work to do 

 

 

“Noah why did you want me here?” 

“I know shit about draws and painting so I'm just goto complement his work” Noah said

“And why am I here?” Audrey asked 

“You're going to help, just follow my lead”

“Hey Gustavo!” Noah said and Audrey fake a smile 

“ what's up”

“Nothing just … she doesn't believe me that you like to draw, and that you're really good at it”

“I see” he said

“So.. show her, he's really good” Noah said talking with both at the same time 

“Okay, show me” she says

“That would be a no” Gustavo said

Noah made an awkward laugh 

“You're so funny sometimes Gustavo, now let her see”

“I'm serious, I'm not going to show her anything”

“Fuck you” Audrey said pissed 

“What was that Gustavo? Do you think you're not good enough?”

“I know I'm good, that's why I keep doing it but … she wouldn't understand she can freak out in fact no one has ever see them, only you”

“oww that's so cute ,I feel special”

“You're into that shit too, so” 

he's so charming, Noah thought.

“Well I just wanted to make her change her point of view towards you , you know? Besides she's a freak too ”

“I know she hates me, I'm not a big fan of her anyway but please don't you ever say to someone about my drawings”

That didn't went well.

 

 

“are you sure you are capable of this?” Gustavo asked , they were at some charity event 

“Yeah, I always do this”

“You never told me about it”

“Because you didn't ask, I do this every Sunday” 

“Right, anyway go change your clothes in the other room and I'll wait for you here”

“First time Gustavo makes me undressing away from him”

“Ha, funny” 

“how do I look?” Noah asked when he finished 

“I would fuck you right here” 

“That's so dangerous” Noah said biting his lip

“But we have work to do, so…” he bite Noah's lip and leaves the room 

Noah was tired, all he has to do was wave at people but he saw them eating so that makes him want to eat too 

“Giving me a 10 minutes break isn't gonna hurt nobody” he said to… no one really.

“Noah? What are you doing?” Gustavo said in disbelief 

“What? I'm eating 'cause I'm starving”

“You know there are people outside hoping they would get a chance to eat decently? Seriously are you trying to be funny? Because it's not working, at all” 

“What? I'm not I swear, oh my god I didn't thought about it I'm sorry”

“It doesn't matter, just ugh stay away from the food”

 

“You did what?”

“Stop it Audrey”

“I'm sorry but it's hilarious”

“It's not” 

“Anyway ehat happened after?”

“Nothing I just leave, I said that my mom needed me” 

“Oh I'm sorry your plan didn't work”

“Yeah I'm use to it, in fact I think I'm going to over him, just wait”

“I hope so”

“I got a text” Noah said and a smile appears on his face 

“Who is it?” 

“It's Gustavo, he wants me to meet his parents”


	4. DOING THE IMPOSSIBLE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah make his last move.

are you listening to me?"

"Yeah"

"What did I say?" 

"That there's a girl that you're really into"

"I wasn't even talking about that"

"I'm sorry Audrey but I can't stop thinking about last night, he presented me as a friend I mean... of course he was going to do that, I don't know why I expected something else I'm such an idiot" 

 

“Stop it Noah”

“And he saw that I was hurt by that, so he slept with me on the same bed I don't understand him” 

“What do you mean?”

“He doesn't treat me like in the beginning, he's more sweet I don't know how to say it”

“I see”

“He even was about to call me boyfriend, I swear to god he was”

“I believe you, in fact I think I know what's going on ” 

“Well, tell me because I'm lost”

“He has feelings for you, finally, but of course he's not going to say it because he's a dumbass fuckboy”

“So?”

“Making him say it, making him so jealous that he's going to ask you out and this time as a couple”

“But no one wants with me”

*That's what you think, there are a few but you're so blind with your love for Gustavo that you don't see it”

“Okay, name it”

“Okay I don't know if you're the crush of someone”

“I knew it”

“But you can flirt”

“I have zero game Audrey, I'm just going to embarrass myself”

“Hey you!” She yelled 

“Audrey what are you doing?!”

“Yeah?” Some random dude says

“My friend here wants to speak with you”

“Okay” he responded 

“What? no ”

“Yes you do Noah” 

“Right, ah hi” 

“I'll leave you two alone” Audrey said

Audrey made sure that Gustavo was watching us

“Noah get closer” she says 

“Fine” I groaned 

“You have… something in your hair” I said the lamest line 

“Where?” The boy asked

“Let me…” I was trying to catch the imaginary dirt in the guy’s hair

“Noah he's coming”

“Who?”

“Gustavo, who else?” 

“Hey Noah, can I talk to you? You seem bored” Gustavo said

“Oh sure”

“Come then” he grabs me by the hand and didn't even let me say goodbye 

 

“What do you want?” I asked 

“huh?” 

“You say you wanted to talk to me”

“Yeah, I- listen there's this party and I'm hoping you can come-”

“Not feeling okay, I think I'm gonna pass”

“That's bad, well more fun for me” he said

 

“How was it” Audrey asked when she saw Gustavo leaving 

“He got jealous, you were right”

“And?”

“But then he acted like always and didn't seem to care” 

“What do you mean?”

“He invited me to a party, I said not and he said that was okay” 

“I told you to make him jealous not to act like a diva, okay were going to this party” 

“Audrey I've been to parties the whole week I'm tired” 

“I don't care, also Brooke is going to be there” 

“Ugh I knew you weren't doing this just for me” 

 

The party was on Emma's house, everyone was there and they arrived a little late so most of the people were drunk 

 

“Do you see Gustavo?” 

“Yeah, he's over there”

“Ok” I was about to say hi to him but Audrey stoped me

“What?” I asked her

“ the jealousy thing, go with some dude, they all drunk just be slutty and that's it”

“What?! You're- ugh... okay” 

“Hi” I said to a guy that seems like he had a lot of fun 

“'Sup dude”

“Amm what are you doing?” I lean more close to him 

“Uh, not much”

“You have a… really cool uh T-shirt” I DON'T KNOW HOW TO FLIRT OKAY?

“Thanks dude” 

“ where are the drinks?”

“In the kitchen”

“I don't know where it is, I may get lost” 

“Uh? Okay I'll come with you”

Gustavo saw them entering the kitchen

“What is he doing here?” He asked to Audrey

“To have fun? I don't know”

“he said that he wasn't feeling okay” 

“go ask him” 

“He's having fun, I don't want to interrupt him” 

“So you're really okay with this while friend with benefits?” He didn't answer her 

 

Audrey saw Noah leaving

“Noah? Wait ! Where are you going?”

“I'm going home Audrey”

“Why? What happened?”

“That jerk thought I was going to give him a blow job”

“What?” She couldn't help it but laugh

“It's not funny Audrey, he put his dick out ugh”

“Okay we're going home”

 

 

“You have fun last night?” Gustavo texted him

“Not really, I wish you would've talked to me”

“I didn't want to bother you”

“You never bother me, I can't believe you haven't notice”

“Goodnight Noah, sleep well”

 

 

 

“Good morning Noah, smile a little bit you're in your favourite place, highschool”

“I can't, people may look at me for last nigh” 

“It's okay Noah”

“No it's not, what if he remembers? Oh my god I'm like a whore now”

“Slow down a bit buddy, if anything you're like a half-whore”

"Hey " some girl say 

"Oh hi, uh sorry but do I know you?” Noah asked 

“No, not at all but uh the guy over there says if he can talk to you" 

" Which one?" 

"The guy on the red T-shirt" 

"Oh, okay yeah it's cool" 

"Great, come then" 

The guy was taller than him, he looked really nervous.

"Hi Noah I'm sorry if this seems weird, well I am weird kind of ... anyways my name is Jon"

"Nice to meet you, it's not weird at all" 

"Oh good, I didn't know how to talk to you so I took this option"

"Okay?"

"Listen, I really like you and I don't know if we can try things I know you're single so"

" uh listen we can you know talk more and yeah be friends first, is it okay?"

"Yeah I'm cool with it " 

"Who are you?" Gustavo said which kinda scared Noah because He didn't even see him coming 

" Jesus Christ! What the fuck Gustavo?! Are you trying to scare me to death?" 

"Who's this guy?" 

"Sorry man I didn't know you two were together"

"We're not to-”

“We are, actually” Gustavo interrupted Noah

“Oh again, I wasn't aware of that”

“Well you are now so, you can go. Oh and there this other thing… don't you ever talk to my boyfriend” 

“I saved you from that asshole didn't I?” Gustavo said after the guy leave 

“ I think that i was into that guy and you just scared him away, what the hell” I said leaving really angry 

“What is his problem?” Gustavo said to himself 

“Hey you prick!” He heard Audrey scream

“Look, I don't have time to deal with you, bye”

“Well you're going to find some, because you are going to deal with me!” 

“What do you want” 

“I want you to stop being an asshole with my friend, he cares about you and you don't seem to notice”

“I do” 

“Then why are you keep telling him about not wanted a boyfriend, he has done so much for you” 

“I- I don't know” 

“You do, he even tried to learn how to go biking like in a mountain and shit and you don't care about it, he fucking loves you”

“I care about Noah, I really do and I like him but I'm scared of screwing things up”

“What?”

“Do you think I didn't know he came with me to the shelter because he knew that I loved helping there? I started to notice that I have feelings for him just like he has for me but he's too special for me now I don't want to lose him” 

“But that's what love's about, you have to take some risky decisions” 

“ I guess you're right”

“You bet” 

“What do I do now?”

“For fuck sake am I like your advisor? Talk to him, but think about what you're going to say”

“Okay”

“And by the way, you're not that good at drawing”

“Sure” he said 

 

 

 

Gustavo went to Noah's house, he didn't want to bother his parents so he called Noah 

 

“Hello?” I said 

“Noah can I talk to you?”

“You're talking” I said sitting on my bed

“But like I need to talk to you, it's important”

“Okay, do it”

“First, open the window”

“What? How- oh my god”

“Hi” he said when Noah opened the window

“What are you doing here” I said in disbelief

“you can hang up now, look I brought you this” he said leaning the stuff in my hands

“You buy me chocolate? And flowers? Why?”

“ I acted like a fool, I'm sorry for making you suffer... I like you -”

“If you say 'i don't want a relationship’ I'm so gonna punch you” I said 

“ I'm not doing that, I swear” he said laughing 

“I can't believe this”I says

“How can you not? You did the impossible, I fall in love with you and you make sure of that”

“I guess”

“But let me finish because I've been thinking about how I was going to say the whole day”

“Oh sorry”

“I want more, more than what we have okay? I'm done being friends with benefit with you, I want everything, I want to be able to hold your hand, to get jealous if a prick comes near you “

“okay that's”

“Shh. Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

“well duuh Yes, I would love to!” 

we both laughed and started kissing 

“Wait your mom can hear us”

“Oh they aren't here”

“I could just walk in at the front door instead I almost fell from that tree”

“Oh I wished you fall, you kind of deserved that”

“I guess, but now shut up and kiss me”

**Author's Note:**

> I laughed like a fool at the image of Noah running/escaping from the sheriff's house x


End file.
